Fiction Faceoff Episode 12: Carnage vs Alex Mercer
by Catman1998
Summary: Maniacs are out for blood as two shape shifting psychopaths battle it out in honor of Death Battle's new episode, Carnage vs Lucy, being released tomorrow for First members on . It's Carnage from Marvel vs Alex Mercer from Prototype. Only one of these Psychopaths will be left standing on their opponent's blood.


Fiction Faceoff

Episode 12: Carnage vs Alex Mercer

No research...just good old fashion bloodshed.

BEGIN!

The battle begins as Carnage is walking through the streets of Queens, New York looking for fresh prey to kill. Little does he know that he is being followed by a homicidal maniac in a hood (that person, of course, is Alex Mercer). Carnage walks into an alleyway and sees a pack of dogs about to kill a mother cat and her kittens. He viciously and violently slaughters all the dogs and devours their remains. The mother cat and her kittens run away as Alex begins charging at Carnage. The hooded maniac jumped in the air and formed his hand into a scythe blade, which he tried to stab Carnage with. However, the red symbiote spotted him and dodged out of the way. Carnage looked up at came into eye contact with Alex.

Carnage: You cannot defeat me with a weapon like that. How do you plan to kill me if that's the best you've got?!

Alex: There's plenty more where that came from freak!

Carnage: Look who's talking. Enough talk. Time to die!

And thus the true fight had begun. Alex formed a sword blade with his left hand, but the red symbiote dodge it. Carnage then jumped up in the air and kicked Alex in the face. The hooded maniac went flying into a pile of empty trash cans. Carnage charged at him, but Alex dodged it and Carnage crashed right into the wall. Alex escaped into the streets as Carnage had chased him. Finally, the red symbiote grabbed him and tried to eat him. However, Alex booted him off him and slashed at him with his scythe blades that he had formed with both of his hands. Alex slashed Carnage in the chest, but the blades barely did any kind of damage to the red symbiote minus two minor slash injuries that formed a giant X on his chest.

Carnage: Is that the best you've got?! You are weak!

Alex: And you sure as hell are annoying.

Carnage leaped at Alex, but the hooded maniac dodged him Matrix style as the red symbiote tried to recover from that miscalculation. Alex prevented that and slashed at Carnage repeatedly with the scythe blades he had formed with both of his hands. He then formed a thrusting blade with his left arm and was about to impale Carnage in the heart with it. However, the red symbiote grabbed him by the left shoulder and impaled his right shoulder with the thrusting blade that he (Carnage) had formed with his left arm. Alex backed away from Carnage as he clutched onto his bleeding shoulder.

Carnage: Did that hurt? It sure looked like it did. But don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from!

Alex: As if I really give a shit…

Both the red symbiote and hooded maniac formed their hands into blades as they clash into a duel faceoff. Alex slashed at Carnage repeatedly but nothing was damaging him. The fight went on for about five minutes before Carnage grabbed Alex by the left arm, and amputated it with his scythe blade he had on his left arm. Alex back away as he tried to hold the blood from his amputated arm. Carnage got went in as he continued to get up close to the bleeding hood maniac.

Alex: What the hell are you?!

Carnage: I was hollowed out inside... Empty... Just like my other. We were both sick... Because we were incomplete... But not anymore. We healed each other... Made each other whole. Neither one of us can survive without the other. Forget host. Forget symbiote. There is only Carnage! And I will be the one to tear you to pieces!

Alex: We'll see about that fucker.

Both of them charge at each other. Alex formed a curve blade with his right arm as he brutally slashed Carnage. The slash did tremendous amounts of damage, but Carnage wasn't satisfied.

Carnage: My turn now you symbiote rip off.

Carnage smashed his right foot into Alex's left as he slashed Alex in the face with his right hand. Alex now had a huge claw mark on his left cheek that barely exposed any tissue or bone. Furious, Alex tried slashing at Carnage, but the red symbiote dodged and slashed the hood of Alex's coat off. Alex was tried to slash the red symbiote again, but Carnage formed a scythe blade with his right arm and sliced Alex in the back of the legs. Alex screamed in agony as he fell to his knees. Carnage walked up behind him and sunk his teeth into Alex's neck as the red symbiote tore out his opponent's flesh with his teeth. Alex fell to the ground dead and bleeding entirely as Carnage devoured his fallen opponent's flesh. However, the symbiote dislikes the taste of his enemy's flesh and spits it back out. Carnage then yells in victory as he escapes into the alleyway; leaving Alex's corpse on the street.

Winner: Carnage

Next Episode: Carl "CJ" Johnson vs Franklin Clinton (Grand Theft Auto Duel- (San Andreas vs V))

Author's Note: The author's note that you are about to read was made on 8/7 along with the episode itself. I apologize for this episode being so short. This episode was supposed to be longer, but due to me being really busy with trying to get ready for school and my upcoming trip to Jacksonville Florida, I had to get this done asap because I won't have time to do it while I am on the trip. Once again, I do apologize. As for the next episode, it's another double request (the first one was Isuke vs Merry), this time by Lamar the racist pug and Darius the Bloodsaint. They requested this match up on my Google + account after we were discussing three upcoming episodes that all three of us were working on for the next season: Miyo Takano from Higurashi: When They Cry vs Philip "The Governor" Blake from The Walking Dead, Venom from Marvel vs Savage Opress from Star Wars, and Samuel L Jackson vs Laurence Fishburne. It's pretty much going to be Aiko Kudo vs Nekomi Nabeshima 2.0...but a lot more humorous, hectic, and chaotic. That is all I have to say.


End file.
